It Should have been Me
by dansnotgossipgirl
Summary: Happened around season 5 finale


**Note:** I don't remember much of the later episodes of season five, so I'm not sure which time this is appropriate, but in this story Dan and Serena hadn't had sex in the Campbell apartment.

**Thanks and enjoy reading. **

* * *

><p>Dan pushed the silver metal into the lock and then twisted until it clicked. It was dark outside, he wasn't aware of the time, but it was probably midnight. He was exhausted, having to travel in almost twenty hours by bus to get there. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He didn't even wonder why a light was on in the hall, maybe it was automatic when you open the main door. He just ignored it, heading to one of the four bedrooms in Lily's vacation house.<p>

His mind was all over the place, he just wanted to be alone for a while and have time for him to think things through.

He asked Lily if he could stay there for a couple of days and she was generous enough to lend him the key to this house.

He wasn't even able to wash himself or change clothes as he was really tired and just wanted to rest. Once he found a room on the left portion, he carelessly dropped his duffle bag on the floor and crawled into bed after kicking his shoes off.

Dan was awakened by the harsh bright light passing through the large window, harassing his unopened eyes. He rolled away from the sunlight and peeked at the clock on the nightstand, it was already eleven and indeed he overslept as he was an early riser. He felt rejuvenated.

He walked out of the room, stopping on a mid-yawn, surprised. He pressed his fingers over his lids, then looked again, doing a double take, seeing an equally sleepy figure coming from the other side of the single-storey home, tramping to the same direction, to the kitchen. "Serena?"

She looked up, startled as he was "Dan?" her sleep washed off when she saw him.

…

He glided his feet on the sand to where Serena was sitting nearby the sea, on a chunk trunk of a big tree. She avoided him this morning and the whole afternoon, she hardly spoke to him and locked herself inside her room.

He sat beside her inconspicuously, causing her to startle a little, she looked at her side to see who it was. "What are you even doing here Dan?" she sounded upset, she was hoping to have this time for herself, alone and honestly she was trying to escape him. She couldn't see him with her best friend that was why she left.

"Here outside or here in this place?" he asked flippantly, earning a glare.

He breathed out heavily, suddenly turned serious. "You probably heard what happened from Blair"

"No, my phone was off," she turned it off, so no one would contact her, shutting herself from all the drama in the city.

"She'd chosen Chuck," he said in a hurtful tone, staring far on the vast water. She waited in silence. "She realized she still loved him and broke up with me"

She knew how he must be feeling because right now that was how she felt. "I'm sorry Dan, I really am, but we both know it's only a matter of time before this happens" She didn't want to hurt him even more, but he got to hear the truth.

"I guess… I made myself believe that it wouldn't. Why did I ever think I could beat Chuck Bass and his multi-million empire." he said with bitterness. He somewhat loved the feeling when Blair chose him over Chuck, she made him feel he was worthy enough to be chosen.

"It had nothing to do with what he can give her or what money can buy. It's just… for Blair, it's always been Chuck and for the reason I would never understand." she said, moving her head a little,

"Maybe I should stop falling for girls from high society and find someone my level," she didn't like to hear him say that.

"There's someone out there who would like you, not because you own a million dollar company, but because you are Dan Humphrey"

"Yeah, maybe I just haven't found her yet," he said sarcastically.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, I would choose you over a Chuck Bass any day," she said, giving him a light smile.

"Yeah," he chuckled in mockery, "But not over an Archibald or Colin Forrester, but you're right, you stayed with Ben even if he wasn't born with money"

A lump grew in Serena's throat even he said it with no bitterness in his voice, like he was just stating a fact. She was affected by his words, was that all she really did, not choose him.

She suddenly jumped up, his gaze followed her "Come on," she gestured him to stand. She took her shirt off, revealing her black bra, his brows raised with confusion.

She unzipped her shorts and took them off "Let's take a swim," she thought maybe the cold water would drown the heaviness in her chest and it might also cheer him up.

He didn't move from his seat "No," he shook his head.

"Come on, it's gonna be fun, I bet you haven't done it before," she excitably persuaded, extending her arm for him to take.

"Serena, it's freezing" he meant the water, eyeing her like she was crazy.

"Aw, always the boring Dan, eh?" she didn't mean that, it was just a taunt, but he seemed unaffected. "Suit yourself," she muttered and went running to the water.

She hadn't gone far, yet the water reached to her shoulders, meant the tide was high. He was right though, it was very cold. "Dan… come on, stop moping, get in here," she called, waving a trembling hand at him.

Dan ignored Serena's persuasion, reeling in his thoughts. He blinked for a second, when he looked at her way, she wasn't there, he scanned the water with his eyes. Panic started to creep in when he didn't get a glimpse of her, he hurried to the shore "Serena!" he yelled once. He hadn't waited a second longer and sprinted into the sea still wearing his shorts and hoodie, the icy water sipping in his shirt as he reached waist level, but he ignored the cold as his panic grew higher.

Serena reemerged from underwater and started laughing, sounds resonating through the secluded land. "I knew you would wanna try it," she teased amidst her laughter.

He stopped from where he was, shooting her a sharp glare, still feeling the bounding in his chest. "That wasn't funny," he said, angry. He was about to walk back to the shore.

"_Well, worry looks cute on you__"_

"Sorry," she said, suppressing a giggle, she began splashing him with water.

His face softened and realized he was already wet, so why not join her or better yet punish her for the fright she had inflicted on him. He fired back at her, obscuring her vision. He galloped closer to her and briskly hooked his arm around her waist, dragging her deeper into the water. "Dan!" she screeched, hitting him on the back to let her go.

He chuckled "You wanna drown, then I'll help you" he joshed, continuing to go farther.

…

Dan was slouched on the carpeted floor in the living room, back leaning on the sofa with a small pillow tucked in between his legs, opposite to Serena, who got her forehead creased and a slight pout forming on her lips. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched her concentrate, finally making her move after a full minute. He picked one of his chess pieces, about to pass her rook when she raised a hand to stop him.

"Wait, I take it back," she spoke, thinking of another move.

He shook his head in slight frustration "Serena, quit doing that"

"What? I miscalculated" she contended.

"Fine," he grabbed a different one and went passed her other character, she looked at him in disbelief, but didn't argue and just made another move.

"Knight to H3" he mimicked Ron's voice as he made his shot, earning a giggle from his opponent.

"Dork" she teased, eyeing him fondly.

"What? Jenny made me watch it," he felt the need to defend his manhood.

"Uh huh," she hummed, but sounded as if she was just indulging him, which he didn't like.

"My sister was a fan of the books and I, being a dutiful brother had to watch it with her. And as I remember I was also a good boyfriend who endured watching your chick flicks" he alluded.

"Whatever you say, Dan," she said in surrender.

Serena clapped her hands, elated as she was able to get two of his pawns. "Hey, don't party just yet," he warned and made his final move, it was just a tactic to sacrifice his piece. "Checkmate" he jerked his fisted arm, enjoying his victory. "You lost again"

"Okay, I don't wanna play anymore, you are no challenge" he said mockingly, wiggling his head. "I beat you at scrabble, got you bankrupt in monopoly and now chess-" he continued to boast, counting on his fingers, he stopped when Serena whisked the crystal chess figures and got up abruptly, annoyed. "Well, since you're so great, you can clean that up and start making dinner," she said and walked out, headed to her room. He chuckled to himself as he was just teasing.

"Don't I always" he yelled after her, smiling.

…

Dan tossed pies of meat into the hot grill pan, creating a sizzling noise. He looked over his shoulder to see how Serena was doing. "Serena, that's way too thick" he said, seeing how she was slicing the onions.

She inspected her work, she decided to help him prepare their dinner for tonight as he always cooked their meals for the past week. "It looks fine," she said, making him chuckle, she slammed the knife on the chopping board and shot him a look, "You do it, then," she said, pissed, turning to exit the kitchen, he blocked her way with his arm.

"Hey, you're the one volunteered to help," he reminded, he refused her help, knowing she wasn't a fortunate cook, but then she insisted. She didn't retort.

"Come here, I'll show you," he guided her back to the counter, he demonstrated how it was done while she watched and headed the knife back to her.

He went back to his work, pouring waffle mix into the preheated iron. They didn't have bread, so they're making waffles as a substitute.

"Is this okay?" she asked after cutting up the onions.

He peeked over her shoulder "Much better," he answered, he went to the fridge to get lettuce, cherry tomatoes and white cheese and he placed them down next to the wood board "And this too" he instructed.

He turned to check on the waffles while she started cutting, careful not to hurt herself.

"That's not how you do it," she bumped him aside to take his spot, he was flinging the fixings into their food, messing it up, "Greens first before the meat…" she lectured, spreading a small amount of dressing on top and layering the cheese, onions and tomatoes.

He let her do it "You know that we're gonna eat that anyway, right?" he said, chuckling at her effort to make it look neat.

"Presentation is important, Dan, whatever, you wouldn't understand," she said nonchalantly, he didn't take offense as it was true, she dines in five star restaurants, attends lavish brunches while he preferred simple diners in Brooklyn.

He snatched a lettuce in the bowl, then dipped it into the mayo and took a bite, he dipped again and offered her to take a bite which she did. "Mmh," she grumbled as the sauce dripped down her chin, he immediately wiped it off with his thumb and casually brought it to his mouth to dust it off.

She turned her head back to what she was doing, feeling a little uncomfortable. He looked at her masterpiece "Okay, I'll give it, you know about garnishing" he said plainly, not wanting it to sound like praise.

She giggled, looking at his expression "I know, I'm good," she said, proud.

He smiled and slightly nodded. They picked up the plates and headed to the dining to savor their dinner.

…

Dan groaned in discomfort, placing a hand over his pounding head, he supported himself to sit, scanning the place, careful not to worsen his headache, he recognized the spacious living room and that he had passed out on the sofa after playing card games with a lot of drinking consequences.

"_Who got owned now?__"__ she said, laughing as she showed her cards down._

"_Drink up loser__," s__he cheered, giving him four tequila shots._

_A slightly intoxicated Dan took them one by one, his face turning sour as the tang surged in his mouth down his throat. __"__Ahhh,__"__ he breathed out._

_After more loses, he got highly drunk, he started to get hazy and all he could hear was her adorable laughter. _

He remembered kissing Serena, he didn't know why he did, nor how they got to that point and he had no excuse aside from he was drunk.

He stood up to get some water as his mouth felt dry, he caught Serena's figure through the glass wall. The sun hadn't totally risen, it was still a tad dark outside.

He gathered much courage to go talk to her, he wasn't sure how to look at her or what to say after last night. He felt guilty for taking advantage of a _friend_, he was aware that she was there because of a broken heart for he knew her well and _whoever that guy was, didn__'__t deserve Serena._

He settled beside her on the cold sand, she didn't turn to look as she knew it was him. They stayed silent, not coming up with the right words to say.

Dan was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry," he voiced out with much sincerity and little did he know those simple words of apology made a deeper cut into her heart.

* * *

><p>Reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated as I don't have a Beta or someone who proofreads my writing.<p>

**Thanks again.**


End file.
